Happy Place
by Tee20
Summary: Sansa goes to her happy place, whilst Ser Meryn beats her. Slightly dark.


**Happy Place**

Sansa smiled at the comforting feel of soft, warm furs against her naked back, and the pleasing sensation of her lover's mouth pressed firmly against her sex. She arched her body up from the ground slightly to give him better access, and let a moan slip between her lips as his large, calloused hands found their way beneath her backside, locking her firmly to his mouth as he delved his tongue deep between her folds.

Sansa moved her hand to run her fingers through his hair, instantly regretting the action. As soon as her slender fingers intertwined with the dark strands, her partner stilled his tongue's intimate strokes and lifted his head to glance up the length of her body, his grey eyes meeting her blue.

Letting out a disappointed whimper, Sansa pouted slightly, causing Sandor's imperfect mouth to form a half smile. "Don't worry, little bird; there is still plenty of pleasure to come," he reassured her before dipping his head back down to place light kisses along her inner thigh.

Sansa couldn't help but smile as Sandor begun to slowly make his way up the length of her body, kissing a trail from her thigh to her hip bone, and then moving along her flat stomach and ribs. When he came to the underside of her left breast, he ran the tip of his tongue over the gentle swell, tracing his way to the sensitive bud that protruded from its centre.

Sucking her nipple into his mouth, Sandor used his tongue and teeth to toy with the nub causing it to grow hard. He moved one hand to massage the neglected mound beside him, whilst his other hand found its way to Sansa's hair, where he tangled his fingers in the only fire he was willing to handle.

Sansa bit her lower lip as Sandor pulled his mouth away from her with an audible pop and resumed kissing his way over her collar bone. He soon came to her jaw, where he lingered for a while nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Suddenly pulling back to put some space between them, Sandor stared down at Sansa, taking in her naked form spread out before him. She could only imagine the blush that probably covered her entire body under his intense gaze.

Raising a hand, Sansa cupped Sandor's scarred cheek and caressed the marred flesh beneath her thumb. Instead of turning away from her touch, like she had expected him to do, Sandor pressed his face firmly into her hand, like an affectionate dog vying for more attention from its master. The action was oddly tender coming from a man of such reputation, and Sansa found herself smiling at the knowledge that she was the only one lucky enough to see this side of him.

Sandor let the strands of hair he had been stroking slip between his calloused fingers, allowing them to fall gently back beside Sansa's head as he said, "I should never have left you here, little bird," regret evident in his voice.

Sansa's only response was to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him closer to her body, which earned a chuckle from Sandor as his mood lightened.

"Eager for my cock, little bird?" he asked, a smile curving his ravaged lips.

Sansa wasn't sure why, but she found Sandor's crass inquiry hilarious and began to giggle. She couldn't stop, and the noise coming from her mouth grew louder and she even elicited an unladylike snort.

"What a shame, I think you've broken her, Ser Meryn," Joffery listlessly said, looking down at Sansa's huddled form in disgust. Her eyes were closed and her body was shacking as she laughed to herself. Even Joffery, who found pleasure in the most depraved of places, found the sight to be a little unsettling.

"I can't abide broken toys. Pick her up," he ordered Ser Meryn, who stepped forward and grabbed Sansa by the elbow and roughly dragged her to her feet. Sansa's chuckle did not subside as she was manhandled, if anything, it only grew louder.

"Shut her up!" Joffery ordered, growing irritated by the shrill cackle.

Sansa suddenly felt a sharp sting on her cheek, followed by the metallic tang of blood in her mouth. Ser Meryn had struck her in order to silence her laughter – which it had done.

Sansa turned her head towards the _noble_ knight and spat the build-up of bloody fluid onto the tip of one of his boots, causing Joffery to grimace at the display, and the owner of the boot to bring one gloved hand up and grab her by the throat.

"You don't learn, do you, girl?" Ser Meryn said, shaking her roughly. "Learn your place and the beatings may stop," he said nastily as he tightened his grip around her neck for a moment, toying with the idea of wringing the life from her body; but he soon eased up his hold as Sansa began to look paler than usual.

Joffery frowned; Sansa most definitely had not learned her place, even after the beating she had just received. He was growing tired of her obstinacy that only seemed to grow stronger every day. In truth, he wasn't even sure he wanted her anymore; she had become unpredictable in her ways, lashing out and talking back as if she had lost her mind. Joffery scoffed, Sansa Stark had definitely lost her mind, she was _stark_ raving mad.

Deciding he wished to retire to bed, Joffery gestured to his chamber door with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I no longer wish to look upon the mad bitch, take her way," he said, shooing Sansa and her tormentor.

Ser Meryn navigated Sansa towards the door, her movement uneven as each step she took caused her body to ache. She was sure that beneath her dress nearly every inch of her flesh was bruised, and it was possible one of her ribs might be broken.

"Walk straight, girl," Ser Meryn growled into Sansa's ear as she staggered beside him on shaky legs.

Exiting the king's bedchamber, they made their way along the dimly lit corridor, and towards Sansa's own room. She was pleased when the door was opened and she was shoved inside; a healer would come along shortly to tend to the worst of her wounds, and then she would be left alone to rest.

Her relief was short lived though, as Ser Meryn did not slam the door, bar it from the outside and leave like he usually did, instead, he stepped into the room behind her, and pushed the door shut.

Sansa backed away as he approached her. He pulled off his gloves and dropped them to the floor and then proceeded to remove his light armour.

"Undress," he commanded, gesturing towards Sansa's heavily creased dress.

Sansa shock her head and continued to move back. "The healer will be here soon."

Ser Meryn gave her a smile that held no warmth. "The healer has not been told to attend to you yet."

Sansa glanced about for something that she could use as a weapon, but there was nothing in easy reach that was of any use.

"The king will hear of this," she warned.

"Do you really think that the king gives a fuck about what I do to you? He's already had you, so what's between your legs holds no interest for him anymore; but it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Keeping silent, Sansa scanned her surroundings, trying to form a plan to help her escape. The door was on the other side of the room and it would take her too long to reach it, not to mention to get it open. Ser Meryn would seize her as soon as she took her first step towards it.

The knight had noticed her quick glance towards the door and shook his head. "There'll be no running from this, girl."

Sansa knew he was right, even if she did manage to get out of the room, she would be unable to find a safe haven anywhere within the castle walls. She looked towards the window, and without hesitation made a dash for the opening. She almost made it, but Ser Meryn lunged at her, managing to grab the back of her skirts and pulled her to the ground.

"Do you think yourself a bird? You think you can fly?" he growled at her

Sansa fought against the man with all the strength she could manage, the pain from her earlier injuries making the wild thrashes almost unbearable.

Wrestling the flailing girl, Ser Meryn managed to lay Sansa flat on her back, and used one hand around her neck to pin her down; he used the other to unlace his breeches.

Sansa suddenly began to sing, the lyrics sounding breathless and strained as they passed her lips. She sang the Mother Song; it was the song she had sung for Sandor when he had come to her that night – the night he had first kissed her.

Ser Meryn – now free from his breeches - stilled his actions for a moment and stared down at the girl who was lying before him. She now seemed pacified as she lay on the ground rasping out the bloody Mother Song. "His Majesty was right; you've lost it, girl."

Hesitantly removing his hand from her neck, Ser Meryn was pleased to see that she did not make a move to fight him, he smiled, she was going to lie back like the whore she was and let him take her with ease.

He turned his attention to her clothing, shoving up her skirts; he then moved his hands to untie the ribbons that held her smallclothes together. As he was so engrossed in his task, he did not notice as Sansa suddenly sprung forward, her arms stretched out before her, and her fingers curled in to talons.

Sansa dragged her nails across Ser Meryn's face, leaving deep crimson welts marring his skin as he drew back swearing. She attacked without coordination, catching any exposed flesh she could, all the while still singing the Mother Song.

"You bitch!" Ser Meryn swore, blood running into his eyes from the wounds inflicted above his brow. He managed to flip Sansa over once he was able to get a firm hold on her, and forced her onto her stomach. He tore at her smallclothes, ripping them free from her body.

"You want to behave like a bitch, I'll fuck you like a bitch," he said clasping onto her long hair painfully with one hand.

Sansa struggled, but any way she shifted only caused her more pain. She tried to fight her way out of his hold, but he held her too tight. The only option she had was to squeeze her thighs shut, and refuse him entry; but even that couldn't last forever.

Sansa finally stopped singing, only to replace the melody with the uttering of a single name – Sandor. She repeated his name over and over again, in the hopes that it would somehow comfort her through what she was about to endure.

Ser Meryn's hold on her hair suddenly loosened, and then left her it all together. Once Sansa realised she was no longer being held, she rolled over and scrambled back across the floor, until her back hit the wall.

Peering through the messy mass of red hair that hung over her face, Sansa set her eyes on someone that she thought she would never see again in her life – Arya Stark.

Her little sister stood holding a very thin blade that glistened with fresh blood. She had used it to pierce into Ser Meryn's side, just below his ribcage, causing the man to sit back on his haunches and clutch his hands over the growing patch of crimson that was quickly spreading over his tunic.

Sansa looked at her sister and said the first thing that came to her mind, "You look like a boy, Arya."

Arya gave Sansa a smile before turning to look over her shoulder; she began speaking to someone that Sansa's dishevelled hair concealed from her view. As she pushed the auburn tendrils back, she felt her breathing hitch and her heart quicken at the sight. "Sandor," she whispered.

He gave her a lopsided smile in response, before his eyes travelled to her skirts that were still pushed up to her mid-thigh. "Look away, little bird," he said as he pulled a dagger from somewhere on his person and moved to stand directly behind Ser Meryn, who was hypocritically reciting a prayer to the gods.

Sansa obeyed, lowering her eyes to the ground.

The sound of steel slicing through skin could be heard, followed by sputtering and gurgling that seemed to go on for far too long. There then was a thud, signalling that Ser Meryn was no more.

Arya used the dead man's tunic to wipe her sword clean, before returning it to her sword belt, and approaching her sister. She knelt beside Sansa and rearranging her skirts to cover her legs.

"We came to rescue you, Sansa," she whispered, holding out her hand.

Placing her hand in Arya's, Sansa watched as small, grubby fingers encircled her own blood stained ones, and she found herself feeling safer than she had in a very long time.

They both stood and Sansa embraced Arya tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Although Arya felt equally pleased to see her big sister, she nonchalantly shrugged it off and responded with, "Well here I am."

Sansa pulled away from Arya and looked to Sandor, whose expression was unreadable as he absently cleaned his dagger on the hem of Ser Meryn's tunic.

Unfazed by the dead body or the growing pool of blood seeping from the corpse's neck, Sansa stepped over the lifeless form and approached Sandor. She stood in front of him, and raised a hand, running the tips of her fingers along his scarred cheek, marvelling at the feel of raised ridges and sunken hollows; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Sandor felt self-conscious about her study of his burns, but he allowed her to continue nonetheless

"You're really here, you came back for me," she said moving her hands to paw at the front of his armour, unable to stop herself for fear that this was just another one of her fantasies.

Sansa surprised both Sandor and Arya as she rested her head against his broad breastplate and smiled contently. "I can hear your heartbeat," she said dreamily, slipping her arms around his waist, fastening his body to hers.

Arya felt conflicted; her sister should not have been hugging the Hound, but Sansa had undoubtedly been through a lot during her confinement in the Red Keep and it had clearly driven her slightly batty; so Arya would allow the unusual behaviour - but only this once.

"We have to leave now," Sandor said, awkwardly wrapping an arm around Sansa's shoulders and pulling her body away from his slightly. He looked down at her whilst she looked back at him with hope in her eyes. "I should never have left you here, little bird," he said in a low voice, appraising her dishevelled state.

Sansa nodded and let go of him. She set about gathering a few things that could be of use on their journey to wherever it was that they were going; there was only one item that she packed out of sentimentality. Opening the chest at the end of her bed, Sansa took out a wad of tattered white cloth that had been concealed beneath her summer silks; there was no way she could leave it behind.

Sansa managed to fasten a travelling cloak about her shoulders with the help of Arya, who had come to her aid when she had groaned in pain as she struggled to lift the large item of clothing. Her strained action had been watched by Sandor, and he found himself wishing that he could kill Ser Meryn all over again. He would make sure that Sansa was tended to by the first healer that they came across once they were a good distance away from King's Landing.

Opening the door just a crack, Arya peeked out and surveyed the hallway. When she saw that the coast was clear, she gestured for Sansa and Sandor to follow her. Sandor was caught by surprise once again as Sansa slipped her hand into his and held it tight. He did not shove it away; instead he gave it a reassuring squeeze as he slipped from the room and fled from the Red Keep the way he should have done before - with the little bird in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my little venture into SanSan :)<strong>

**If there are any errors, please let me know and I'll fix them. **


End file.
